3 girls and a guy is worse than it sounds
by bandnerd305
Summary: The threat of voldemort is still clear to harry as he enters the 7th year & as new obstacales arrive.harry,no longer being a victim to feable crushes,learns the art of true love.CH3 UP!
1. 3 privet drive

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and we know this.

* * *

The hot mid-day sun beat down on privet drive as the residents secluded themselves to their air conditioned homes or crystal clear swimming pools. One boy, however, was not enjoying a refreshing swim or relaxing in the shelter of his home. He spent this day just like many, wandering the streets of Whinning and waiting for his return to the burrow as he did most summers. 

Harry Potter was making his way back to number 4 privet drive to get a quick bite to eat, for he had not anything to eat that entire day. As he was walking he heard a low rumbling sound down the street. He turned around to see what the noise was, when he saw a large moving truck drive around the corner to privet drive.

He had completely forgotten that number 3 had been put up for sale recently. Harry reached for the door knob of number 4, when suddenly the door swung open.

"Move!" shouted Aunt Petunia as she pushed him out of the way. Harry watched as she hurried over to number 3 to greet their new neighbors.

After watching Aunt Petunia shake hands with a married couple he made his way into the house to the kitchen. There he would find Dudley and his gang, sitting around the table talking excitingly.

"Did you hear him crying for his mum? That was the best part." Piers Pelkiss laughed with the group.

"What seven year old did you beat up today?" Harry asked as he made a sandwich. "Or did you promote to eight year olds?"

The group carried on with their conversation, ignoring Harry's remarks. Dudley often did this when he was with the gang, so it didn't come as a shock.

"And the way he waddled away." Dudley said trying very hard to pretend Harry wasn't there.

"You don't have room to talk Dudley, in fact with you in the room; there isn't much room at all." Harry said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

At this everyone, except Dudley, got up and started coming at Harry slowly with their hands balled up into fists and narrowing their eyes at him. Harry just stood at the counter eating his sandwich and watching in amusement.

"Oh, boys, I'm so glad to see you here." Aunt Petunia said excitedly as she entered the kitchen. "I want to introduce you to our new neighbors. This is Rebecca and Oscar Oliver." She said introducing the married couple Harry saw her shaking hands with before. By their features they must have been at least forty.

Rebecca had long black hair, brown eyes, and was very short and thin. Oscar, however, was the exact opposite; he was tall, heavy set with light brown hair and blue eyes. You could tell he had been through a lot by the scars on his arms and face.

"And, oh come in, don't be shy." Aunt Petunia said in her sweetest voice that sounded frightfully like professor Umbridge. She obviously wanted to make a good impression. "Come on girl, we won't bite."

"Don't count on it." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"See? Don't be shy." Aunt Petunia said leading her into the kitchen. "And this is their daughter, Anancy." She said as the girl walked into the kitchen.

Harry froze at the sight of her. He was immediately captivated by her beauty. As were all the other young men in the room. If looks could kill; I'd be dead. Harry thought to himself.

* * *

So what do you think? Sorry it's so short, it's me first fanfic, so please review. I should have the next chapter up shortly. 


	2. a delightful brunch

Later that night while Harry tried to sleep all he could think about was the beauty that was introduced to him in the kitchen earlier that day. Her long, wavy, jet black hair, her blue eyes, and smooth tan skin all stuck in Harry's mind. He knew he had to see her again.

The next morning he got up bright and early. For a long time he just sat in his room thinking of what he would say to her,

"Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Hi, I'm Harry. We met in the Dursley's kitchen. Or hello, my name is Harry." He practiced different ways to introduce himself. He kept at this until he felt he had it perfect.

* * *

"Hi, I-I." 'Stop!' he thought to himself. "I'm Harry." He spoke.

"I know." Anancy said while smiling. She couldn't help but smile whenever she saw him.

"What?" Harry asked. 'How does she know me? Unless—'he though to himself.

"We met yesterday in your aunt's kitchen."

"Oh, of course." He said relieved.

"How else did you think I knew you?"

"I-I- th—"he stumbled over his words, how could he explain this to her.

"Oh Anancy, there you are." Aunt Petunia said rushing over followed by uncle Vernon and Dudley. For the first time in his life, Harry felt glad to see them. He had no idea what he would have said as an excuse. All he knew was that he couldn't tell her he was actually Harry Potter, wizard in training, student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the one person responsible for the collapse and rise of one of the most powerful wizards in the world. At least he couldn't tell her yet.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, hello Dudley." Anancy said very politely to them all. Dudley looked as if he couldn't breathe at the sight of her. Captured by her beauty, intrigue, and intellect just as Harry was.

"Hello dear, how are you this morning? I hope this boy," uncle Vernon said gesturing towards Harry, "isn't bothering you."

"No, sir, we were just talking."

"Right." All the Dursley's said in a dull tone. At this point he was no longer grateful for the Dursley's appearance and desperately wished he could cast a full body bind on each one of them.

"Anyway, we wanted to know if you would like to join us for brunch." Aunt Petunia said smiling once again Harry could tell where this was going. Aunt Petunia had invited many young girls and their families over this summer in hopes of finding Dudley a girlfriend. So far there was no luck, and Harry wasn't at all surprised.

Aside from being the size of a small elephant, around girls Dudley was a brick. He could never say anything to them and he couldn't stop staring at their chests. The only time he would overt his eyes was when the food was served, then he couldn't stop staring at his plate.

"That would be quite delightful." Anancy said.

'You can't be buying this' Harry thought.

"—however, I'm going to have to deny your request."

"I understand. You have prior engagements you must attend to." Aunt Petunia said.

"Actually, I don't."

"What?" aunt Petunia said taken a back.

"I don't, I'm just having a nice time talking to your nephew."

"What?" everyone asked, including Harry.

"Well I thought you could show me around." Anancy said after a long silence. She then grabbed Harry's hand, leading him away from the Dursley's and towards the park, leaving them dazed and confused.

* * *

"So what were we talking about?" Anancy asked once they arrived at the park and sat on the nearest bench.

"I have no idea." Harry answered with a relaxed tone, now that they were away from the Dursley's and he knew Anancy didn't find him completely repulsive.

"I can't remember either." Anancy said while smiling at Harry and looking into his eyes. "So, have you lived with the Dursley's long?"

"Practically all my life."

"Ah, that's why they've taken such a liking to you." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, yes. Can't you tell I'm their favorite?" Harry asked, returning the sarcasm.

"But seriously," Anancy continued, while laughing, "Why do they?"

"Hate me?" Harry asked.

"Hate, that's a good word. I was sort of looking for a word not as strong as hate, maybe dislike, but hate works too. So why do they hate you?"

"They just, they're very closed minded."

"Oh, so will you be spending the rest of the summer with them? Or will you be going to a place with more open minded people?"

"I'm actually going to visit one of my school friends."

"When will you be going?" Anancy asked slightly disappointed.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry I have to leave just after we met."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If I lived with those people I would want to leave as well."

"Well we still have today though. I want to know more about you."

"About me? Do I really seem that interesting because let me tell you right now, I'm not"

"sure you are."

"well, I was born in Bristol, but my family moves around a lot so we didn't stay long.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you move around so much?"

"Oh, just boredom. Anyway my dad decided to settle foe a while and here we are."

"And your father chose little whinging because of its fascinating culture?"

"No, because it's quiet and it's close to my new school."

"Where will that be?"

"Around here."

'Right' Harry thought 'I'm obviously not the only one keeping secrets.'

They carried on with their conversation until the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and the street lamps glowed onto the ground around them. Harry was not very happy that he was going to leave her the very next day.

'There's always next summer.' He though to himself as he approached the door of number four.

* * *

Ok there it is, please keep reading and reviewing, it motivates me. Thanks for the reviews in the past. 


	3. together in the dark

Harry returned to his room that night over joyed. He lay in bed imagining how much better his summers would be with Anancy next door, even though he would have one summer left, even if that. But for the first time in months Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Anancy walked straight to her room upon her and Harry's walk. Once inside she closed the door, ran to the bed and grabbed one of her green pillows. She then shoved her face in it to muffle the sound of her giggling.

"What are you laughing for?" a low voice said from behind her. She immediately stopped and stood up to face him.

"Nothing, the plan is just coming along nicely. That's all."

"What have you found out?" the man with the low voice asked.

"Nothing." Anancy said quickly.

"Nothing?" the man repeated.

"Please give me time; he has to trust me first."

"Then make him trust you."

"Yes sir." Anancy said just as the man disappeared, leaving Anancy alone once more.

* * *

Harry awoke with a shear pain on his forehead, which was odd because considering he had not had any nightmares that night.

'Could Voldemort be here?' he thought to himself as he sat up in bed and placed his glasses up on his face, looking around his room expecting Voldemort to pop out of his wardrobe.

'Stop being stupid.' He said to himself.

It was not long before he realized that today was the day he would be going to the burrow. Today he would finally get to leave this horrible place. The only regret was Anancy. He just met her and now he was leaving. He had no time to see her because he had not packed yet and he knew they would be there soon. Harry quickly got out of bed and to pack all of his belongings into his trunk. He then got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Uncle Vernon." He said once he arrived in the living room.

"What is it boy?" uncle Vernon asked without glancing up from his newspaper.

"My friends will be arriving soon to take me to their house."

"Fine as long as they don't come--" he lowered his voice so that Harry could barely hear him, "-through my fire place."

"Well, I don't know how they are going to get here."

"You don't know?" uncle Vernon asked looking up from his paper to Harry. "Well how do you know if they're coming? Your lot isn't that reliable, you know?" he said chuckling to himself and returning to his paper.

"They haven't let me down yet." Harry said as he turned to go back up the stairs. Once he reached the top of the stairs Harry heard an assortment of sounds all at one. CRASH! SWISH! BANG! And a very girly scream all coming from the living room.

'They're here' he thought to himself as he headed down the hall to his room to grab his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He then hurried down the stairs were his ears met the loud yelling of uncle Vernon.

"I said not through my fire place EVER!" he screamed.

"Really sorry about that." Mr. Weasley kept repeating holding a piece of the glass vase that sat on the mantel above the fire place.

"Did you hear your uncle scream?" laughed George as he and Fred walked over to Harry to help him with his things.

"Yeah, you sure he's not a girl?" he certainly throws a tantrum like he is." Fred asked grabbing one end of Harry's trunk. They quickly returned to the fire place and left uncle Vernon in his shouts of 'EVER!'

Harry was soon engulfed in the green flames and tossed about from the fire place to fire place until he finally stopped and stared upon the burrow.

"Come on Harry, I'll help you to Percy's old room." Fred said once again helping Harry with his trunk. They continued through the burrow and up the stairs until the reached the room.

"Alright, here we are." Fred said as he opened the door leading Harry inside followed by George.

"Mum figured you could stay in here since it's been empty." George said setting Hedwig's cage on the desk.

"Percy still hasn't come around has he?" Harry asked as he and Fred set his trunk down and sat on the end.

"No, he's too proud to admit he was wrong."

"Right you are brother." George added, "But it's not as much pride as it is-- what's the word?"

"Retarded ness?" Fred offered.

"There we are. We still can't mention him around mum. She's so emotional." George said.

"Ah, when is Hermione getting here?" Harry asked changing the subject as Mrs. Weasley entered.

"She's already here dear. She's staying with Ginny in her room. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Is everything alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright dinner should be ready soon." Mrs. Weasley said upon her departure.

"So how have you been?" George asked once she left.

"Alright before you came I met this really amazing--" Harry caught himself off by the sight of Ginny walking past the door. He never really noticed her as anything other than Ron's sister, but just then it was as if all his previous thoughts of her were blown out the window only for the door to open with ideas filling his mind.

"An amazing what?" George asked.

"cat." Harry answered. 'A cat?' Harry though 'I'm defiantly loosing my touch. Why don't I just tell them about Anancy?'

"You met an amazing cat?" George asked.

"Did this cat do the polka?" Fred asked.

"No."

"Well hope you and this cat had a great time together." George said.

* * *

Later that night while at dinner Harry couldn't help, but glance at Ginny every chance he got. She never looked this beautiful before. Her vibrant red hair resting on her milky white shoulders, chocolate brown eyes and tender wet lips begging to be kissed. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" he responded quickly getting pulled out of his trance.

"Are you ok? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, I just have to use the restroom." He said quickly getting up and rushing to the restroom.

"What is wrong with me? She's Ron's sister. I can't think of her like that."

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself. People might think you're crazy." Harry heard someone say from the other side of the bathroom door. He slowly opened it to reveal Ginny standing in the dark hall looking back at him.

"hey." He said not knowing what else to say.

"hey." Ginny said in return. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little stressed, you know."

"I know." Ginny responded while placing her hand on his arm and rubbing him, sending shivers down Harry's spine. "You just need to take it easy. Relax." Ginny continued caressing Harry for what seemed like an eternity to him, but was only a few seconds.

Ginny then returned her hand to her side and turned away from Harry and walked down the dark hall to join the others in the kitchen. "By the way, Harry," Ginny turned to say before she completely disappeared in the dark, "I might be Ron's sister, but that doesn't make me yours."

* * *

Please review, and be honest. I also want to thank Evy, my Egyptian princess. You know I could not do this without you (good start for the Emmy's huh?) love ya. 


End file.
